norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Backs Records
History Backs Records was a record shop, label and distributor. The record shop was situated in Swan Lane, and provided a small but perfectly formed source of vinyl pleasure for hordes of the more alternative teens and twenties in the 1980s. the shop closed it's doors in the early 1990s, and Backs concentrated on its distribution commitments. Paul who worked in the shop at the time went on to create it's replacement shop in the form of Soundclash in St Benedict's Street, which is still very much there. Originally part of The Cartel, an Independent consortium of record labels and distributors; Backs still operates as a distributor with RTM & Pinnacle, although the economic climate in 2008 caused Pinnacle Entertainment to go into administration in December of that year. Backs also always offered support to local labels, and would often assist in distribution of records and CDs, most of Noisebox Records releases were distributed in this way by a consortium that always included Backs. Discography NCH 1 The Farmer's Boys - Whatever Is He Like? (7") 1982 NCH 2 Popular Voice - Home for the Summer (7") 1982 NCH 3 The Farmer's Boys - More Than a Dream (7") 1982 NCH 4 Testcard F - Band Wagon Tango (7") 1983 12NCH 5 Popular Voice - Temptation EP (12") 1983 NCH 6 The Happy Few - Shut (7") 1983 NCH 7 Gothic Girls - Outrage (7") 1983 NCH 8 Mad About Sunday - The Drunk (7") 1983 NCH 9 European Toys - Korea EP (12") 1984 NCH 10 Testcard F - Third Stroke (7") 1984 12NCH 11 Gothic Girls - Borrowed Tongues EP (12") 1984 12NCH 101 Perfect Vision - Coincidence (12") 1985 NCH 102 Gee Mr Tracy - You Make My House Shine (7") 1985 NCH 103 Gee Mr Tracy - I Wish the World World Was in a Bottle (7")1 985 NCH 104 Gudvil - Poot EP (12") 1985 PNCH 105 Venus in Furs - Momento Mori (12") 1985 NCH 106 Gee Mr Tracy - Lava Man (7") 1985 12NCH 107 Venus in Furs - Love Lies (12") 1985 NCH 108 Gee Mr Tracy - Permanent Swoon (7") 1986 NCH 109 The Bible - Graceland (7") 1986 12NCH 110 Pigbros - Cheap Life (12") 1986 NCH 111 The Bible - Mahalia (7"&12") 1986 NCH 112 The Bridge - Shame Is a Girl (7") 1986 NCH 113 Jack the Bear - Skin and Bone (7") 1987 NCH 114 Fruitbats - Until the Money Falls Out of the Sky (7") (unreleased) NCH 115 ? 12NCH 116 Venus in Furs - Almost (12") 1988 NCH LP1 Din-A-Test Bild - Come Into My Satisfactory (LP) 1983 NCH LP2 Gothic Girls - Lilac Dreams (LP) 1984 NCH MLP3 Fire Hydrant Men - Missed It by That Much! (LP) 1985 NCH LP4 European Toys - Nine Men Applauding (LP) 1985 NCH MLP5 Gee Mr Tracy - Shoot the Sherbert, Herbert, Straight From the Fridge Pops (LP) 1985 NCH MLP6 Venus in Furs - Strip (LP) 1985 NCH LP7 Bob Hope to Die - Shite (LP) 1985 NCH LP8 The Bible - Walking The Ghost Back Home (LP/CD) 1986 NCH MLP9 Perfect Vision - Tongues Out (LP) 1986 NCH LP10 Bob Hope to Die - The Living Embodiment of J. Hendrix (LP) 1986 NCH MLP11 Gee Mr Tracy - Harmony! Rhapsody! Destiny! (LP) 1986 NCH LP12 Venus in Furs - Real Moral Fibre (LP) 1986 NCH LP13 Jack the Bear - Bearfootin' (LP) 1988 NCH LP14 Fruitbats - Seven Sisters (LP) 1988 NCH LP15 Cas Carnaby 5 - Mr Morris' Funeral (LP) 1988 NCH LP16 Venus in Furs - Megalomania (LP) 1989 NCH LP17 Venus in Furs - The Speed of a Pun (LP) 1990 NCH CD18 The Great Outdoors - What We Did in Our Holidays (CD) 2000 NCH CD19 The Farmer's Boys - Once Upon a Time in the East (The Early Years 1981-1982) (CD) 2003 External Links Musicbrainz Discogs Category:Record Label